


Le mot du jour est "oropharynx"

by malurette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Orochimaru as a memetic molester, Parody, here's your freaking anatomical textbook, insert tab A into slot B, painfully clinically described sex scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kabuto, capturé par Konoha, décide de faire tourner ses interrogateurs en bourrique. Alors, que compte faire Orochimaru avec Sasuke, <i>exactement</i> ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le mot du jour est "oropharynx"

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Le mot du jour est "oropharynx"  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kabuto, Tsunade, Ibiki, Kakashi, Anko, Izumo et Kotetsu ; plus ou moins Orochimaru x Sasuke, et Kabuto - > Orochimaru  
>  **Genre :** gros, gros nawak  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "pervers" pour 31_jours (18 mai ‘07)  
>  **Prompt :** Cette fic est dédiée aux gens qui se plaignent des lemons de type « _insert tab A into slot B_ » avec force descriptions anatomiques trop cliniques et pas excitantes. Vous avez raison. C’est lourdingue. Continuons à nous plaindre.  
> Oh, et puis à l’idée que l’intérêt d’Orochimaru concernant les jeunes garçons est _forcément_ sexuel…  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : TWT pendant l’ellipse temporelle entre la première série et Shippuden  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2500

Les architectes des salles d’interrogatoire de Konoha ont bien fait les choses, remarque Kabuto : elles sont inconfortables à souhait. La lumière trop crue lui fatigue les yeux, les menottes inhibitrices de chakra mordent dans la chair de ses poignets enflés et il s’ankylose de rester ligoté si longtemps sur cette chaise. Si seulement ils lui avaient laissé ses lunettes… mais bon, il fera sans. Il peut encore tenir plusieurs heures avant que la détention devienne aussi désagréable que ses geôliers le souhaitent. Il a pleinement confiance dans ses capacités à supporter ça.

Parce qu’ils _vont_ l’interroger (comprenez : déployer un arsenal de tortures qui ne l’impressionne pas – il est certain d’avoir déjà tout testé en matière de résistance aux sérums de vérité et de traitements douloureux sans être mortels). Le simple fait qu’il soit encore en vie témoigne dans ce sens : s’ils avaient été prudents, ils l’auraient achevé sur place, au lieu de se fatiguer à la capturer vivant ; espèrent-ils donc lui soutirer tant d’informations utiles ?

Au vu du comité qui l’attend, sans nul doute : La Cinquième Hokage en personne, Morino Ibiki, flanqué, tiens ça alors, de Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi qui surveille tout ça étroitement – il doit vraiment considérer son prisonnier comme dangereux, voilà qui fait plaisir à savoir - et une paire de chūnin qu’il reconnaît des Examens de Sélection, œil aiguisé et calepin en main, prêts à noter tout ce qu’il dira et enregistrer chaque détail de ses réactions. _En plus_ du matériel de surveillance électronique.

Il accueille ses supposés bourreaux avec un grand sourire : « He bien he bien, un tel déplacement rien que pour moi, c’est trop d’honneur… »  
Ibiki lui intime de se taire.   
« Ah ? j’aurais cru au contraire que vous vouliez me faire parler, mais bon, si vous préférez que je ne dise rien...  
\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, » grogne l’autre, l’empoignant par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Nouveau sourire, le même grand sourire innocent qu’il a déjà servi à lui comme à chacun de ses probateurs, aux examens successifs de sélection des chūnin, quand ils s’étonnaient de l’y revoir de semestre en semestre.  
« Mais je ne joue pas.  
\- On verra ça, » fait-il, faisant un pas en arrière et croisant les bras derrière son dos. Apparemment, il a mieux à faire que de le gifler pour si peu… ça serait trop facile, bien sûr. Il en faut bien plus pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Tsunade croise les bras sous son opulente poitrine.  
« Bien. Inutile de se perdre en fioritures : que compte faire Orochimaru avec Uchiwa Sasuke ? »  
Kabuto accuse un long silence, faussement interloqué. Il ne compte pas jouer les muets, non, pas nier en bloc non plus ; il cherche la meilleure manière de réagir.

« Vous tenez vraiment à savoir _ça_ ? » demande-t-il finalement, embarrassé. Il hoche la tête, d’un air entendu. « Je n’aurais pas cru ça de vous, Princesse. Je m’étais fait une toute autre image de vous. Mais bon… je suppose que vos deux anciens coéquipiers ont dû déteindre sur vous ? ou peut-être que dès le début, c’est quelque chose que vous aviez en commun ? Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas, bien sûr. »  
Il les laisse tenter de comprendre le rapprochement qu’il fait entre Orochimaru, Jiraiya et Tsunade sur apparemment, la seule base des projets concernant Sasuke, avant de demander candidement : « Mais quand même, je suis curieux : vous êtes jalouse, peut-être ? »

Il fixe ensuite Kakashi, qui ne bronche pas : « C’est vrai, après tout, on dirait bien que ses yeux ont de quoi faire tourner la tête à tout le monde. »  
Ah, si les regards pouvaient tuer… mais à sa connaissance, on n’a pas encore inventé de dōjutsu _directement_ mortel, et Kabuto n’a pas spécialement envie de mourir. La perspective d’un interrogatoire ne l’effraie sûrement pas, même si elle l’ennuie passablement ; il est persuadé de pouvoir tirer son aiguille du jeu, tenir sans rien révéler et trouver un moyen de s’évader. Se suicider d’une manière ou d’une autre avant de céder et de parler serait vraiment un dernier recours et il ne compte pas en arriver là.

Les yeux de Tsunade sont rétrécis jusqu’à n’être plus que des fentes étincelant de colère. Elle répète sa question, détachant chaque mot.  
Il soupire, résigné : « C’est vous qui avez demandé, hein. » Et avec un regard blasé à l’attirail amené par Ibiki – sans doute d’abord pour l’intimidation : d’après ses renseignements, Morino préfère manier les mots que les instruments de torture, et il y est paraît-il redoutablement efficace - il commence.

« Bon. Ce sont principalement des suppositions de ma part, notez bien, rien d’entièrement sûr mais c’est ce qu’il y a à mon sens de plus plausible. Et il y a toujours la possibilité que les détails varient un peu… enfin, dans les grandes lignes, je dirais qu’il commencera par utiliser sa langue. Orochimaru-sama fait des choses incroyables, avec sa langue ; je me demande s’il a bien tous les dix-sept muscles d’une langue humaine ou s’il en a de surnuméraires. »  
Il s’interrompt une fraction de seconde avant de leur laisser penser qu’il n’avait hélas jamais pu disséquer le moindre corps d’emprunt d’Orochimaru. Il continue sur sa lancée, déviant légèrement le sujet.

« Vous voyez, je ne m’intéresse pas à la zoologie, je ne m’y connais pas assez en anatomie ophidienne pour pouvoir comparer. Ce qu’il y a de sûr, c’est que sa langue est préhensile et qu’il sait s’en servir. Pour en revenir à Sasuke-kun, préalablement déshabillé, he bien, il enserrera la largeur de sa verge à la base, avec sa langue, et pratiquera un mouvement de va-et-vient, en exerçant une pression légèrement plus forte dans le sens proximal/distal que distal/proximal. Théoriquement, cela augmente l’accumulation de sang dans le corps caverneux du pénis, initiée par le stimulus tactile, et en limite le reflux, mais ça reste encore à prouver. Notre Sasuke étant un jeune homme en pleine forme et en bonne santé, l’obtention d’une érection satisfaisante ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps, bien que le contact de la langue d’Orochimaru-sama ne soit pas forcément des plus plaisants : elle est à peine tiédasse, et s’il produit assez de salive pour la garder constamment convenablement humide, il gagnerait sans doute en réactions si elle dégageait juste un peu plus de chaleur. Enfin, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu’on veut avec l’irrigation de tous ses appendices… »

Il hésite un instant : faut-il lancer à Tsunade la question des stimulants cardiaques vasodilatateurs ? Non, c’est hors-sujet. Autant s’en tenir au problème premier sans dévier.

« Cela fait, il relâchera sa prise et passera l’apex de la langue sur le gland, le long du sillon balano-prépucial – si prépuce il a, bien sûr, sinon il se contentera de la couronne - puis de la base à l’apex, sur la face inférieure. Orochimaru-sama fait partie des gens capables d’incurver leur langue en gouttière ; il prendra toute la longueur du pénis de Sasuke-kun dans le limbe de sa langue en creux, et l’amènera vers sa bouche. Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas des canines pointues si près des parties précieuses de votre petit Uchiwa : il couvrira ses dents de ses lèvres pour introduire le gland dans sa cavité orale sans risquer de le blesser. Même si en d’autres circonstances pourtant, elles offrent un petit plus non négligeable… Et comme avec la mobilité possible d’une langue pareille, il y a longtemps qu’il n’a plus de réflexe nauséeux, il peut introduire un corps étranger en profondeur dans sa gorge. Un contrôle subtil des muscles de l’oropharynx donne des résultats appréciables côté stimulation sexuelle. En même temps, il continuera à darder la langue en avant, le limbe frottant sur la verge et l’apex décrivant la surface du scrotum, particulièrement le raphé, le périnée, puis l’anus. »

C’est là, alors qu’il prend son souffle pour éventuellement poursuivre, qu’il s’attend à ce qu’on le coupe dans son élan. Mais non. Tsunade serre les dents et le laisse continuer sans le faire taire là. Il s’étend donc sur le sujet...  
« Il l’étendra jusqu’à pénétrer son rectum. Orochimaru-sama doit être la seule personne au monde à pouvoir atteindre une prostate avec le bout de sa langue. Cela donne des sensations étonnantes en matière de stimulation, et de détente des sphincters anaux. Quant aux quantités de salive produites pour humecter sa langue, j’en ai déjà parlé un peu plus tôt, ça fonctionne à merveille pour lubrifier une cavité qui ne produit pas naturellement suffisamment de sécrétion pour endurer des frottements répétés. Là, il déboîtera ses articulations cervicales pour allonger son cou, ceci afin de se positionner pour une pénétration anale sans lâcher les organes génitaux de Sasuke-kun pour autant. »

Il s’accorde encore une demi-seconde pour jauger son auditoire avant d’entrer dans le vif du sujet. Les expressions faciales d’Ibiki et de Kakashi sont indéchiffrables ; un bon point pour eux. Les deux gratte-papiers, aussi expressifs que des magnétophones, se contentent de consigner son discours et sans doute ses attitudes sans broncher ; ça, c’est presque vexant. Anko, visiblement larguée quand il a été question de termes anatomiques trop techniques – quoiqu’elle s’en défendrait avec véhémence si on lui suggérait qu’elle n’a pas tout compris- a finalement déduit de quoi il retourne _précisément_. Tsunade s’offre le luxe d’être… non, pas dérangée… ennuyée par son discours. Presque énervée mais pas encore tout à fait. Bon…

« À ce niveau de préparation, il introduira son pénis dans le rectum de Sasuke probablement d’un seul coup. Si la friction due aux mouvements de va-et-vient est trop importante et les gêne, il ajoutera encore de la salive pour pallier au manque de lubrification, autant que nécessaire. À partir de là, l’acte ne prendra que quelques minutes avant orgasme des deux partenaires. »  
Et voilà. Fin du speech, un peu précipitée, mais bon, ça n’est pas comme s’il pouvait en rajouter beaucoup à partir de là. Rideau. Ne reste plus qu’à attendre les réactions du public.

Tsunade arbore finalement un sourire menaçant, le genre d’air qui dit « je vais te pulvériser dans quelques secondes ».  
« Bien. Et à part ça ?  
\- À part ça ? he bien, entre les petites séances de ce style, il l’entraînera pour le rendre plus fort. Il a du potentiel, votre petit Uchiwa, mais pour l’instant il n’est pas encore bon à grand’ chose.  
\- Dans quel sens ?  
\- Celui qu’il vous plaira.  
\- Voyez-vous ça… »

Kabuto hoche la tête, gardant une expression soigneusement neutre. Il est censé rester objectif, dans cette affaire, après tout.  
« Et "entre ces petites séances", comme tu dis, ça peut durer combien de temps ? Il me semblait qu’il voulait prendre possession de son corps. Et ne joue pas sur les mots là-dessus, avertit-elle, dangereuse.  
\- Si fait. Mais ça prendra encore un certain temps.  
\- Combien ? »

Argh. Et voilà. Les vraies questions commencent.  
« Quelques années.  
-Et pourquoi donc ne s’en empare-t-il pas immédiatement ? »  
Là, il va falloir faire très attention. Entre ce qu’ils savent sans doute déjà par ailleurs, ce qu’il peut éventuellement laisser glisser sans trop de conséquences et ce qu’il ne doit surtout pas révéler sur les contraintes du rituel ou les failles d’Orochimaru-sama…

« Il est trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté. C’est moins de travail de laisser Sasuke-kun venir en pleine possession de ses capacités par lui-même que d’avoir à les acquérir dans un corps d’emprunt pour Orochimaru-sama. Et par ailleurs, ça le priverait de beaucoup d’amusements. Tant qu’il peut avoir le corps de ce jeune Uchiwa sous la main et en profiter de l’extérieur, plutôt que l’habiter lui-même, il le gardera tel quel. -Jusqu’à ce qu’il s’en lasse ?  
\- Je ne suis pas habilité à répondre à cette question. Certaines voies du Maître sont impénétrables. »

Mmmh, il est fier de cette phrase. Laissons-les l’interpréter de la manière dont ils le souhaitent. Ça fait grogner Kakashi. Tsunade grince des dents. Anko a un sourire mauvais…  
« Est-ce pour ça que _tu_ es toujours en pleine possession de ton propre corps ? » demande calmement Ibiki.

Touché. Kabuto est plus utile tel qu’il est qu’en tant que réceptacle, c’est sûr. Même s’il a pensé un temps que ses capacités de régénération auraient directement intéressé celui qui recherche l’immortalité et qu’il aurait pu vouloir s’approprier son corps, un jour… savoir si Orochimaru l’en juge indigne ou préfère vraiment le préserver à ses côtés, lui-même n’en est pas sûr. Et lesquels, parmi les services qu’il rend à son maître, lui valent cette faveur, ça reste également un mystère. Même s’il a sa petite idée là-dessus, il n’en dira rien aux ninja de la Feuille.

Il se contente d’un grand sourire. Il ne va pas leur dire non plus qu’il ne sait pas !  
« Il les prend au berceau puis les garde "un certain temps" avant d’en être tanné ?  
\- Hmmm… ça dépend de nombreux facteurs. Demandez à la petite dame, là, ce qu’elle en pense ? »  
Un moment de triomphe intérieur en voyant Kakashi être obligé de retenir Anko.

« Certains individus lui plaisent plus que d’autres, mettons. Dans son cas précis, ajoute-t-il en parlant d’Anko mais en louchant avec ostentation sur le Hokage, j’ose supposer qu’il s’agit d’une question de bonnet. »  
Et que donc, Anko plaisait à Orochimaru au temps où elle était un véritable garçon manqué, puis que, bien qu’elle le soit encore par bien des aspects aujourd’hui, il ait renoncé à elle après que la puberté ait pris ses droits sur elle. Et toc.

Cette fois, on laisse la jeune femme réagir à sa guise. Il écope d’un vilain coup de poing. Son sourire se transforme un instant en rictus, mais ça ne dure pas. Il crache le sang qui lui remplit la bouche et reprend son petit air supérieur.  
Tsunade se campe, une main sur la hanche, regardant au-dessus de lui.

« Il n’a pas l’air disposé à parler pour l’instant-  
\- Ooh, mais si, je suis tout prêt à parler, moi : c’est juste que vous ne posez pas les bonnes questions.  
\- Mais on va remédier à ça. » Ah, cette fois elle l’ignore complètement ! « Morino, tu as carte blanche. Fais-en ce que tu voudras pour lui délier la langue. Hatake, dehors. Mitarashi… à toi de voir ce que tu fais. »

Et avec ça, elle tourne les talons et quitte la pièce.  
Le regard que lui jette un des deux chūnin de figuration au-dessus de son calepin est éloquent. Une fois la porte refermée, Ibiki fait craquer ses doigts.  
« Poursuivons donc sur cette lancée, puisqu’elle semble t’inspirer… et avec _toi_ , qu’est-ce qu’Orochimaru compte encore faire ? »

…D’accord, admet Kabuto, ce type _sait_ poser les questions qui dérangent. La partie sera plus serrée qu’il ne se l’était laissé croire un peu plus tôt. C’est là que le jeu se transforme en combat ; on verra bien qui des deux est le plus fort à la guerre des nerfs. Si seulement il savait résister un peu mieux à la tentation de faire enrager le monde et fermer sa grande gueule de temps en temps...


End file.
